The present disclosure relates generally to downhole drilling operations and, more particularly, to downhole multi-pipe scale and corrosion detection using conformable sensors. The present disclosure relates generally to downhole drilling operations and, more particularly, to downhole inspection with ultrasonic sensor and conformable sensor responses. Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. In certain operations, measurements of downhole elements within the wellbore may be generated, including measurements of a casing within the wellbore. Typically, those measurements are limited with respect to their granularity, and small features within the wellbore may not be identifiable through the measurements. Moreover, the casing can interfere with measurements intended to identify elements outside of the casing.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.